<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame it on the Booze by Chiruzuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846157">Blame it on the Booze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru'>Chiruzuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Let SakyoIzu happen pls i am begging, Mentioned Furuichi Sakyou, Mentioned Tachibana Izumi (A3!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids try to make their dad drunk. Mom gets mad. Dad may or may not be a little turned on by that. Hehe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou &amp; Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame it on the Booze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this prompt/draft right as The Stranger ended and decided to pick it up now lol im need sakyoizu crumbs hadghsgsg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here's to the success of The Stranger! Cheers!"</p><p>The Autumn troupe collectively cheered and congratulated each other on this occasion. They've just done the final run of their most recent play, The Stranger, with a full house!</p><p>"Any words from our Lead?" Asked Sakyo.</p><p>"Speech, speech!" Yelled an excited Taichi.</p><p>Banri shoved Omi with his elbow, silently encouraging him to speak. Juza's focus was solely on the caramel custard pudding and other desserts Omi made for them.</p><p>Finally, Omi stood up, shyly scratching his nape. "Well, um, there really isn't much to say except <em>thank you.</em> If it weren't for everyone's help, I probably wouldn't have had accepted my past. Thank you most of all to you, Director,"</p><p>A loud whoop came from Taichi. Izumi blushed, giddy from the compliment and probably from the alcohol too.</p><p>Banri exchanged glances with Taichi. He took out a box of UNO cards from his pocket and announced that they would like to play; and the punishment of losing a round being gulping down a can of beer.</p><p>Omi reluctantly agreed, while Sakyo and Izumi profusely disagreed. They have minors present, for goodness's sake!</p><p>"Fine, fine. If either me, Hyodo, or Nanao lose, we go straight to bed. But if it's you guys, you have to drink," Banri compromised.</p><p>"Fair enough," Sakyo reluctantly agreed. Juza growled and took the last bite of the caramel custard pudding. Banri dealt the cards.</p><p>*</p><p>"You bastards are definitely cheating! I can feel it!" Sakyo growled as he slams down another can of beer. They stopped counting after he reached double digits.</p><p>"W-we don't know what you're talking about!" Taichi nervously hid himself behind a grinning Omi. He'd had his share if losses too.</p><p>Sakyo huffed incredulously, trying to keep his cool. "You better prepare yourselves, you brats!"</p><p>Izumi was curious at this turn of events. Sakyo doesn't usually lose his composure like this.</p><p>"Oh come on, just admit you suck at this game old man," said Banri. Izumi could almost see the vein popping on Sakyo's forehead. He pushed up his glasses.</p><p>"No. I don't suck at anything. You're all just cheaters,"</p><p>"I think we've all had enough," Izumi intervened. "It's really late, too. You high schoolers should go to bed,"</p><p>"No," Sakyo picked up the cards and shuffled them. "One last round,"</p><p>Izumi slammed her hand on the table atop the cards. The boys all looked at her with wide eyes, as if this was the first time they saw her do anything remotely aggressive. And it probably was. She rarely gets mad and is usually lenient but this time she has to put her foot down. She's in charge of taking care of this troupe. And take care of them she will do.</p><p>"Go to bed. <em>Now!</em>" Taichi may or may not have made an uncool whimpering sound as he shrunk away from Izumi.</p><p>Banri couldn't believe this was the end. They haven't even pushed Sakyo to his limit yet. But <em>fine</em>, he thought. He cleared up the table of the cards and went to their room. Juza was already there. When he got there though, he had no idea. Omi went straight to wash up.</p><p>"We weren't done yet!" Sakyo whined back at the living room.</p><p>"Yes, we are! Stop whining, Sakyo-san. You're acting like a baby!"</p><p>"You snot-nosed brat! Who are you calling baby?!"</p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol she'd consumed that gave her the courage to do something she normally wouldn't have the guts to do. Izumi knew if they were both sober this never would have been possible. Sakyo would have her head.</p><p>She grabbed the collars of his jacket and pulled him in, an inch away from her face. "We. Are. Done. Playing. You will go back to your room now and so will I. We are going to sleep."</p><p>Sakyo blinked. "I'm going to my room?" The woman nodded. "You too?" She nodded again. "We're gonna sleep?" She let go of his jacket this time. "Okay then. Let's go,"</p><p>He sped walked toward his room, dragging along Izumi as he gripped her hand tightly. The director followed, albeit confused at the turn of events.</p><p>The door slammed open and close. Sakyo haphazardly pushed Izumi onto his bed and disposed of his coat. He crawled onto his bed and pulled Izumi to his chest.</p><p>"You look cute when you're mad," he murmured into her hair. "I like it."</p><p>Izumi was dumbfounded. This wasn't what she meant by going back to their room and sleeping! She stared up at the man who has her in a tight embrace. <em>I guess this isn't that bad at all.</em> <em>We'll just blame it on the booze.</em></p><p>"Good night, Izumi," Sakyo whispered as sleep finally got a hold of him and he slipped into unconsciousness. Izumi's heart nearly leapt out of her chest.</p><p>"Good night, Furuichi."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>